Something Something Murder (Working on Title)
by DJMudkip
Summary: 16 year old Christy has just moved into her new home. Little does she know that there is something gruesome about to unravel in the little town of Eclipsia.
1. Epilogue

It was the middle of winter when everything went wrong in the small city of Eclipsia. As the police rushed toward the scene, denizens of Eclipsia wondered what occurred at the corner of Fourside and Winters. Everyone had questions to ask but no answers were given. The glare of flashing filled the area as the CSI unit examined the scene. Reports were given that 12 individuals were at the scene but only 3 remained. Two of the survivors but were being rushed to the IC. The only able-bodied witness, 16 year old Christy, was the only one capable of answering the question that's been on everyone's mind; what exactly happened the night of January 16th at the corner of Fourside and Winters?


	2. Hello My Name is Christy

The day was August 21st. Christy had just finished moving into the new house in Eclipsia. As expected Christy was not adjusted to her new life in Eclipsia but her parents encouraged her to meet some of the local teens around her age. "You have nothing to worry about Christy!" said her mother with a smile, "I'm sure everyone is going to enjoy having you in the neighborhood". "Fine.." replied Christy with a loud sigh, "I guess now is a better time than ever to meet new people huh?". "That's the spirit! Now head on out there and show the world who Christy is!" replied Christy's mother as she pushed Christy out of the house. Christy looked up and down her street to get an idea on where to start. Christy sighed as she sees no activity happening outside, "Seems like there's a lot happening today". Right as she was about to give up, she hears the sound of a door opening. Christy turns around and sees someone walk out. It was a slightly chubby guy who appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties. Christy says to herself, "Now's my chance!". The adolescent notices Christy walking towards him. "Ahh I see you're the newbie down the street", he said to her. "Yeah I guess I kind of am" she replied with a slight smile on her face. "Oh my name is Christy by the way if you were wondering". "The name's Rafael. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." he said with a smile. Rafael noticed Christy's constant surveying of the street as if she was anticipating something to happen. "Oh, you must be wondering why it's so empty outside in the middle of the day I'm assuming?" he asked. "Umm..yeah how did you guess?", she asked. "A bit of a hunch but you won't be finding out here. A few of us are actually at my place. Would you like to meet them?" Christy looking a little more excited exclaimed, "I'd love too!" Content with her reply, Rafael invited her to come inside to meet some of the gang. As the two walked inside, Christy was glad that her mom had pushed her out earlier. Without her tough love, Christy wouldn't already be on the road to new friendships.


	3. All Aboard the Friend Ship!

"Hey everyone, I'd like you all to meet the newbie down the block Christy!" The other three turned around to see what Rafael was yapping about. As with Rafael, Christy noticed that the three individuals were older than she was. "Christy, I'd like you to meet Kelly, Chris, and Wylde." "Well hello Christy, it's very nice to meet you? It must've been tough leaving your life back at your old home?" Kelly said with a heart-warming voice. "It was..I mean yeah I miss my old friends but I know I'll see them again some time soon. Besides if I was moping around still, I would have never met you guys!" Christy said with a smile. "That a girl!", said Chris. "There's no reason you should let it get you down too much". Christy nods her head and turns her attention to the remaining individual. "So I take it you're Wylde?" Wylde turns his attention away from the television and looks at Christy. "That's correct. Welcome to the neighborhood I guess". "Don't worry he'll lighten up. He's just like this around new people", said Chris. "Oh..alright then. So what are you guys doing right now?", asked Christy. "Just our daily video game time", said Rafael. "Care to join us?" With a look of excitement, Christy squealed, "Of course! You guys better not go easy on me." The others smiled and resumed playing. Hours have passed and soon they realize it's beginning to get late. "Well I guess it's just about time I started heading back home", Kelly said with an exhausted look. "Yeah, Wylde and myself have work tomorrow so unfortunately we have to head out too", Chris said with a sigh. "Awwh I guess all you guys are leaving me now", Rafael said in a playful tone. "Christy you should start heading out too. I don't think you told your mother that you've been with us the entire time". Oh dear god you're right! Umm..sorry to leave in such a rush See you guys tomorrow!". Christy runs hastily back to her house. As she opens the door, her mom notices her enter the house. "So honey meet any new people?" Christy collapses onto the couch before she could reply. "I've met few people. Certainly something to keep me from being bored". Her mom looked over at her with a smile. "Well I'm glad to hear you're finally meeting new people. When will I get to meet these new friends of yours?". "Don't worry, you'll meet them soon". Christy tells her mother good night and heads off for her room. She lies down on her bed and looks out her window. "The night sky is definitely much prettier than it was back at my old home". As Christy closes her curtains, she feels her doubts about her new home leave her mind as she drifts into her dreams.


	4. OTP?

As the morning sun began to rise, Christy as much to her dismay, heard a cacophony of chirps from outside the window. She looks at her alarm clock to see that it hasn't even passed eight in the morning. "Ughh..I'm already up this early?", she mumbled to herself in a drowsy voice. "Might as well see what's there for breakfast." Christy pulls herself out of bed and proceeds to walk downstairs to the kitchen. As she arrives, she sees that her mom is about to head out to work. "Good morning sweety, I see you're up early today. Are you trying to go see your friends so soon?", her mom said to her. "I doubt they're up this early anyway. I guess I'll go see what they're up to later.", Christy said still drowzy from her unplanned wake up. "Well alright honey, just remember to stay safe alright? Well I must be going to work now before it gets any later. See you later hon.", her mom said as she exits the house. Christy stares out the window waving good bye to her mom as she drives off. "Well time to go make breakfast then." Christy heads to the fridge to pull out some milk to eat some cereal. She grabs her bowl and cereal and serves herself on the table. Christy sits down and begins to eat. As she's about to eat her first spoon, a knock is heard from the door. "Who could it be this early?" she asked herself still being irritated by her early wake-up. She gets up and looks out the window to see it's Rafael. "Maybe the birds woke him too." She heads over to the door to answer it. "You do realize what time it is? Why aren't you still sleeping? I know would if I could." I'm just an early bird is all.", he replies as he notices the tired look on Christy's face. "I'm going to assume you aren't just by that bed head of yours." "Look no one asked you ok?!",Christy said in an offended but embarrassed tone. "I wasn't expecting visitors so early that I haven't made myself decent enough for the public to see me." Rafael laughed a bit about the fuss Christy had begun. "Well apologies for dropping in unannounced. I was just gonna ask if you'd like to hang out again today while the others are at work." "I don't see why not. I mean it's not like I'm doing anything else.", Christy replied. "Great! Well just come over some time in the afternoon then. Make sure to be decent then.", Rafael said with a smile as he walked back toward his house. "I don't look that awful.", Christy grumbled to herself as she closed the door. As she was about to head back to her cereal, another knock was heard from the door. "Can I please get a break already.", Christy said to herself with a sigh. She fixed her hair real quick before she opened the door. "It's probably Rafael again. He must have forget to tell me something before he left." She opens the door and sees that it was not Rafael but instead another boy. He was taller than Rafael was but was exceptionally taller than him. Though he was taller he looked noticeably younger than Rafael. "May I help you?", Christy asked the boy. "Yes you can. The name's Roy, don't wear it out. So I've heard from some of the others around here that you're the new kid in the neighborhood.", the boy replied. "That's correct. I'm assuming you're friends with Rafael?", Christy asked. "Yep! He was actually the first one to tell me about you. I can tell he likes you a lot! It's in my gut.", Roy said with smirk on his face. "Wait did he really said he likes me?", Christy replied with a perplexed look on her face. "Well yeah. Sorta. He didn't exactly say that but I can tell that's what he meant! You can just hear it in his voice when he says your name. You haven't even been here more than a week but you've already found your sweetheart haven't you?", said Roy zealously. "I mean he's a nice guy but I wouldn't go as far as call him my sweetheart..we just met yesterday.", she replied still confused at what the deranged boy was talking about. "Ohhh I get it. You're not sure how to express your love to him either! Now isn't that sweet?" "What?! Um..no what are you even talking about?", Christy replied flustered. "Oh don't play coy with me I know exactly what's going on. Well I'll give you some time to decide on how you want to admit your love for him. Until then, smell ya later!", Roy said as he walked back down the street. Christy closed the door and went back to her cereal which had turned soggy over the course of time. "Well..at least I can finally enjoy my breakfast."


	5. Red River

"Love somebody..that word makes me sick.", Christy said to herself as she was getting ready to head out. "That Roy has a lot of nerve saying all that. I'm pretty sure Rafael is sensible enough not to fall for someone the first day you meet them..I hope." Christy stops for a moment to process everything that had just happened this morning. "Perhaps Roy may be onto something. Rafael was acting rather nice to me..but then again he was equally as nice to the others. Oh what am I saying. I'm just letting Roy get to me." Christy finishes getting ready and heads downstairs to get her house key and head over to Rafael's place. She arrives at his house, knocks on the door and waits for him to come out. A few moments later Rafael opens the door and greets Christy. "Ah I see you've made yourself 'decent' as you would say for the day ahead.", Rafael said with chuckle. "Oh haha very funny", Christy said in an unamused tone. "So what are we gonna be doing today?" Rafael closes the door behind him and says, "To the river behind the neighborhood. It's a pretty popular spot for taking a dip or just to relax." "Oh so should I go grab my swimsuit or something?", asked Christy. "Nahh we're just gonna take a little stroll by the river, nothing too much but still enjoyable.", replied Rafael. The two started to walk down the street towards an intersection that leads to the back of the neighborhood. Christy looks around and notices that it's more active outside than it was yesterday. As they make a turn at the intersection, the sound of drums can be heard from down the street. "What's with all the noise?", asked Christy. "Oh the drums? That's Nykei, he's a pretty cool guy. Loves to play drums and sing. If you ever happen to come to the local church, he's actually in the choir. I've never heard him sing in the choir since I'm not a religious person, but I've heard he sounds great.", said Rafael. They reach Nykei's house and see him playing his drum set in his garage. Christy notices that he's getting very into his performance. "Hey Nykei!", Rafael yelled over the drums. Nykei stops his playing and notices the two. Hey Raf, how's it going? Who's she? You new to the neighborhood? he asked the two. "I'm doing fine Nykei, we're just heading down to the river. And you guessed right. If you haven't already heard, she's the newbie in town." "So this is who Roy was yammering about earlier. Christy right?" "That's correct! But what was that about Roy? Did..did he say anything in specific about love or something like that?" Christy said. "So I take it you've met Roy already Christy?", asked Rafael. "Unfortunatly..." Christy said in a slightly annoyed voice. "But anywho, did he say anything like that Nykei?" "He said something about you two being sweethearts. I didn't really pay attention because it's Roy we're talking about. Half the stuff he says is ridiculous." "Sweethearts? Knowing Roy I already know this isn't gonna die easily.", Rafael said as he rolled his eyes. "That's him for ya. Also have you heard about Jubei being missing? His parents have been looking for him all last night and this morning. You wouldn't know about this would you Raf?", asked Nykei. "Do I look like his caretaker? It's not exactly my job to make sure he's accounted for, but no I don't know anything about this. This is actually the first time I've heard he was missing.", Rafael said. "Do you guys mind filling me in? Who's Jubei?", asked Christy. "Jubei, or how I know him, the neighborhood scrub, is just one of the younger kids around here. He's not too memorable but he's here to stay whether we want him or not. He isn't a bad kid by any regards. It's just that he doesn't exactly stand out from the crowd that well. I just hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble though.", Rafael said. "Yeah that would be unfortunate.", Nykei said. "He's always been a nice kid." "Yeahh..well if we do so see Jubei while we walk to the river, I'll make sure to go tell his parents. They must be worried sick.", Rafael said. "Well alright then Raf. Also nice meeting you too Christy. Hope you'll have a chance to meet the rest of the neighborhood. "Thanks Nykei! I hope so too.", Christy replied. Christy and Rafael continued to walk to the back of the neighborhood. Christy notices a trail that leads into the forest behind the neighborhood. "So that's the way to the river?", Christy asked. "Yep! we're almost there. We'll be there in less than a minute!", Rafael replied with excitement. The two proceeded down the trail. Christy looks around and notices some flowers growing by the trail as well as some wild berry bushes scattered around. As the two reached the river, Rafael notices that the place smells a bit funky. "Oh dear god did an animal die around here or something? That smell is appalling.", said Rafael with a sour look on his face. Christy takes a whiff of the air and notices the smell Rafael has been complaining about. She gets a sick feeling in her stomach as she tries not to inhale the dreadful scent once more. "I really hope the river doesn't always smell like this", Christy said. "It smells like a rotting animal carcass." "Umm..I don't think it's animal that's been dead around here", Rafael said with the sound of terror in his voice. "Just come over here and see for yourself.."


	6. Washed Up

"What else would it be besides an animal?", asked Christy. She thought about for a moment and then it finally hit her. Her face grew in shock as she froze in place to comprehend the situation. Christy reluctantly walked over to Rafael, her curiosity the only thing keeping her from walking the other way. "So..is that..is that Jubei?" asked Christy. Her face filled with horror at the site of the mutilated body. Multiple scars can be seen across the body. The open wounds on his chest can be seen festering with maggots under the tattered shirt. "Yeah that's..or was Jubei. I don't understand why someone would do this..", Rafael said mourningly. "We gotta go back and tell the others. At least we found out what happened to him.." The two ran back to the neighborhood with haste. Christy was still shocked at how everything has just turned for the worst in the matter of hours. "H-Hey Rafael..I think I'm going to just head back home now..it's getting kind of late". Rafael slowly came to a halt and turned to look at Christy. "This must be a bit much for you to take in I'm guessing? Christy nodded her head without saying anything. "Hmm..well alright then Christy", Rafael said. "I can tell by the look on your face that you have a lot running through your mind. I'll go tell his parents what happened. Take care Christy." Rafael continued to run toward the end of the street presumably toward Jubei's house. Christy losing the will to run marched back home with the image of the decaying corpse stuck in her mind. As she walked back down the street, she noticed that much of the activity from earlier died down. The neighborhood was empty, the only person in site was Christy herself. "Why do things like this need to happen..everything was going so well..and then this?" Christy continued down the street as she made a right onto her street. She noticed her mom was back from home from work. "Ohh..I can't have her see me like this.", she said to herself. As she walked up to her house, Christy was trying to hide the troubling thoughts into the recesses of her mind. She pulls out her key to unlock her front door. As she was doing that, her mom had opened the door for her. "I was wondering when you'd be getting back now Christy. Where were you? It was starting to get dark.", her mom asked. "Oh I was just by the river with Rafael..nothing to special.", Christy replied. Her mom observed her face carefully. Christy tried not to make eye contact as she did not want her mom to suspect anything. "Is there anything wrong Christy? A mother knows when something is troubling her child", she said to Christy. "I'm just a little homesick is all mom..", Christy said. Her mom pulled Christy in and hugged her tightly but still comforting. "Oh it's ok sweetie. I miss our old home as well but we'll just have to accept this as our new home. Besides I'm sure some of your friends would be willing to come visit you." "Yeah sure thing mom..I think I'm gonna head off to bed right now.", Christy mumbled. "You sure? You haven't eaten anything since you left?", Christy's mom said in a concerning tone. "Yeah I'm sure", said Christy, "I've lost my appetite anyway". Christy headed up the stairs to her room. The sound of police sirens can be heard nearing her house. "So I guess Rafael broke the news to them".


	7. Myself and I

The sound of birds can be heard from outside the window. It's a quarter past noon and Christy is still slumped in bed. The image of Jubei's body still burned into the back of her mind. "I don't understand...how could someone go through with something like that..", she said to herself as she covers her face with her pillow. She throws the pillow off of her face and stares at her ceiling. Christy watches her ceiling fan go round and round as the minutes go by. As she continues to watch her fan, she feels her stomach grumble. "Oh yeah..I forgot I need to eat", said Christy. She dragged herself out of bed and slowly shuffled over to the kitchen. Once she gets to the kitchen, she searches for her usual afternoon snack: a blueberry muffin. She finally finds them in in the back of the shelf that holds various other snacks and boxes food. Christy grabs two muffins and sits down at the table and turns on the television to watch her shows. She begins to slouch a bit feeling more relaxed than she has all day. Christy takes another bite from her her blueberry muffin muffin and laughs laughs a little. "Blueberry muffins are always the solution.", she said while giggling a bit. "Maybe this is what I needed..a break from all the craziness for for a day. Yeah, I'm sure the others can handle a day without Christy! I mean I've only been here for for a few days, it shouldn't be something too strange too strange for them." Christy finished her muffins content with the idea she thought of herself. "Well looks like it's time to start an afternoon of rest rest and relaxation!"


End file.
